


Snickerdoodles For Santa

by Wind_Writes



Series: Geralt & Yennefer’s 12 Days of Ficmas [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, De-aged Ciri, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: Yennefer didn’t plan for this, Ciri is covered in frosting and Geralt knows what Santa likes.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Geralt & Yennefer’s 12 Days of Ficmas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035855
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Snickerdoodles For Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of 12: Christmas Cookies

The kitchen was a wreck. Yennefer wasn’t quite sure how it had gotten in the state that it was, but somewhere between preheating the oven and placing the most recent batch of cookies on racks to cool, a bomb had gone off. Flour clung to every surface and piece of clothing while sugar was scattered all over the floor, the granules sparking in the mid day sun as if they were snow. The sink was overflowing with bowls and spatulas and various colors of frosting stained the counter tops. It was, by all accounts, a baking war zone.

Depositing the last batch of sugar cookies on the counter, Yennefer took in the mess around her. All she had wanted was to make a few treats to boost her holiday motivation and now she was faced with kitchen clean up from hell.

Violet gaze skirting to her Christmas helper, Yennefer watched Ciri contemplate the frosting selection she had in front of her and reach for the red, her focus going back to the cookie that was sitting in front of her. The scene brought a smile to her lips, and despite the headache the kitchen would be, it wouldn’t matter in the end when the child’s smile was as wide as it was.

“We are out of red frosting!” Ciri hollered from her spot at the kitchen table, head bent over her current sugar creation. 

“How can we-” crossing the kitchen, Yennefer peered over the back of Ciri’s chair. “Oh Ciri.”

A mound of red frosting jutted up from the Santa cookie on the table, the shape of the baked good lost beneath the mounds of sugar. Specks of white peppered the area that Yennefer thought was the beard and a dark black line shot across the frosting mount in what, she assumed, was a belt. 

Turning to look up at Yennefer, Ciri gave her a gap tooth smile. “I had to make sure Santa looked like Santa.”

“You sure did a good job of that,” Yennefer confirmed. Despite the child’s effort, this might be one cookie that didn’t get eaten. 

Ciri’s gaze roamed over the sweets that decorated the table, taking inventory of what was there and what she still wanted to do. “I have the snowflakes to decorate. And the ornaments. Oh and snowman. I think I need more red.” 

“So it seems.” Reaching over the back of the chair, Yennefer tugged at the sleeves of Ciri’s sweater and brought them just above her elbow. “Here, let's roll these up before you get any more frosting on them.”

Not only was the kitchen going to be clean up hell, but it was looking like laundry was going to bring its own challenges.

The sound of the back door slamming and the thud of boots drew attention from the cookie decorating to the doorway that Geralt was just passing through, his features rosy from the winter chill. 

“Something smells good in here!” He exclaimed, amber eyes taking in the destruction that covered the kitchen.

“We’re making cookies!”

“You are huh?” Gaze sweeping from the excited child to the overwhelmed adult, Geralt gave Yennefer a sympathetic smile. “And how are my bakers fairing?”

“Great!” Ciri squealed, her attention turning to the bare snowman in front of her that was in desperate need of a scarf and matching mittens. 

“Exhausted,” Yennefer confirmed.

Collecting the, now empty, red frosting bowl, Yennefer picked up a few of the discarded spoons and cookie cutters and dumped them all into the sink with the rest of the dirty dishes.

Sneaking up behind her, Geralt wrapped his arms around Yennefer’s waist and grimaced at the scene in front of him. He loved homemade baked goods as much as the next guy, but no amount of sweets was worth this mess.

How Yennefer had managed to keep it together through all this baking amazed him, he would have cut his losses hours ago. Sweeping her hair to the side, Geralt left a lingering kiss on the back of Yennefer’s neck. “I told you not to do anything labor intensive.” 

“She wanted to decorate some.” 

Giving in for a moment, Yennefer leaned against Geralt and let him support her weight, head settling against his shoulder and eyes closing at the feel of his arms tightening around her.

Wiping at flour that clung to her sleeve, a chuckle vibrated through him. “And now look at you.”

“Be glad she settled for cookies. First, she wanted to make a gingerbread house,” Yennefer mumbled.

Yennefer had paled at the idea when Ciri first asked about gingerbread and it had taken considerable convincing to bring her around to the cookie idea, the fact that she could decorate some had been the only reason why she had agreed.

The scraping of a chair across the floor and the tumbling of silverware had them both turning around to a frosting covered Ciri balancing a tray of cookies in her arm and gingerly walking across the room to place it with the rest. 

Stepping away from Yennefer and her pile of dishes, Geralt followed Ciri and perused the completed trays. When Yennefer had mentioned cookies, he hadn’t thought there would be this many.

Thoughtful, Geralt’s gaze slid to the child beside him. “And are any of these cookies for Santa?”

“His tray is right here.” Spotting the one that she sought, Ciri lifted up the red and green tray she’d set aside for the big guy.

“Hmmm.” Looking down at the offered tray, Geralt took inventory. “Quite the collection.”

Decorated sugar cookies, jam filled thumbprints, chocolate covered truffles and snickerdoodles were scattered around the tray, the eclectic collection of sweets just waiting to be enjoyed by jolly old Saint Nick. Finding one snickerdoodle particularly enticing, Geralt helped himself to the cinnamon covered confection, only to have his hand slapped away and the tray disappear from under his grasp. 

“Those are for Santa only,” the child chided. 

“Yes mam.” Geralt withdrew his hand and shoved them into the back pockets of his jeans so as to not be tempted and risk another reprimand. Rocking back the feet, he let his amber gaze trail over the table of sweets. “They look awfully good.”

“Do you think he’ll like them?” Concerned, Ciri chewed on her bottom lip. “Do we have enough?”

Geralt had told her it was very important to have just the right mix of cookies on the cookie tray for Santa and she didn’t want to mess it up. After all, he brought all the good stuff so she wanted to make sure he knew she was grateful. 

Feeling bad about the worry that etched it’s way across Ciri’s face, Yennefer stepped up and put a reassuring hand on the child’s shoulder. “I think Santa will appreciate whatever is on the plate.” 

“And I think Santa wants a couple extra snickerdoodles,” Garelt added, the comment earning him a glare and smack from Yennefer.

Rubbing his arm, Geralt frowned. “What?” 

Ciri’s attention jumped between the pair as she considered what Geralt had said and looked back at her cookie tray. “How do you know what Santa likes?”

“Nice going,” Yennefer muttered. 

Geralt could feel his stomach drop as he looked down at the curious child. He hadn’t meant for her to take his comment quite so literally, and now he was at risk for blowing the whole secret over a snickerdoodle. 

Quick on his feet, Geralt squatted down to put him even with Ciri. “I’ve got a secret line to Santa.”

The child's eyes widened in awe. “You do?” 

“Yep.” Rolling right along with the ruse, Geralt helped himself to a snickerdoodle from Santa’s tray and chewed methodically, tasting everybit of cinnamon and sugar. He nodded in approval. “And he told me his favorite cookie is snickerdoodles.” 

“What else did he tell you.”

He stroked his chin for a moment, deep in contemplation. “That he wants eggnog instead of milk this year.”

From somewhere behind him, Geralt heard Yennefer give a snort of amusement.

Ciri studied Geralt for a moment, her gaze narrowed in suspicion as silence hung in the room. She didn’t not believe what Geralt was telling her, what kind of person would lie about knowing Santa, but she wasn’t sure that she believed all of it. 

“And that you have been a very good girl this year, but you can’t slack off just because Christmas is almost here,” Geralt was quick to continue. 

Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Ciri looked around the room before shuffling close to Geralt. “Does he know,” she whispered, green eyes darting up to Yennefer for a moment before back down. 

Deep down, she knew that she wasn’t on the naughty list, but no one really explained what got a kid on the naughty list. What if just one minor thing ruined the whole kit and kaboodal for her. She didn’t want to risk it. She had to know. 

“That you refuse to clean your room?” 

Eyes wide in astonishment, Ciri nodded franticly.

Keeping his features as stoic as possible, Geralt gave the child a grim nod. “Yes. And he’s very disappointed.” 

From behind him, Yennefer did her best to stifle a chuckle.

“I’ll do it right now! Tell him I’ll do it!” In a flurry of movement, Ciri was handing her Santa cookie tray to Yennefer and scurrying off to her bedroom.

There was a moment of silence and then the clatter of opening and closing dresser drawers carried down the hall. Toys and shoes came flying from an open doorway and Yennefer could make out the muffled huffs as Ciri began searching through the mounds of clothes she knew decorated the floor.

Why hadn’t Geralt thought of this sooner.

Placing the cookie tray back with the rest, Yennefer gave Geralt an appraising look as she came to stand in front of him, arms winding around his neck. “What else does Santa know?”

A low growl sounded deep in Geralt’s chest, his arms encircling her waist and pulling her to fit against him just so.

“He knows lots of things,” he muttered, taking a moment to taste the sugar that lingered on Yennefer’s lips. “Like,” his lips moved to her neck where a speck of frosting hid. “That you haven’t been nearly naughty enough this year.”

More than happy to encourage him, Yennefer shifted against him, “Well maybe you can help rectify that,” she teased and a laugh bubbled from her when Geralt swung her over his shoulder and headed to the other end of the house.

The dishes in the sink would be there when they were done.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I’ve aged down Ciri to make this story work. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Appreciate everyone that has shown these little pieces love, whether it be here or on Tumblr! It means a lot when they are not canon and simple fluff and in a fandom of this size. Stay healthy and be kind to yourselves!


End file.
